Secret Saturdays: The Powers
by Tbone12
Summary: Rating might change. This crosses over with other shows. Will have very short chapters at times. I'll have other new characters appear, including five half kaiju, half human kids.
1. Chapter 1

********************************

**************************__********__**

**************************__****__**

Chapter 1: The Secret Sibling

Chance S. pov.

"The Five shall come" the serpent told me.

I'm what many call a ruthless mercenary, but really I'm a normal kid. I was born with the power to turn into any creature. I also have another power, the power to heal. My names Chance. I'm a girl. Funny name for a girl.

I have to capture Kur. I saw Leo's death was tragic. I went to his funeral and, whom I assume is Kur, lost his power.

"Chance, I have a task for you"

"What?"

"Capture the boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The dream

Doyle's POV

I was asleep, dreaming bout Abbey till I woke up to banging. I noticed it was miniman. I went to check on him till I heard an explosion.

I ran to his room and saw him unconscious.

A girl was right by him, about to hurt him

I woke up suddenly. I shook it of and thought to myself 'It's just a dream, Doyle Blackwell, just a Dream.'

_**I don't own tss, Jay does. Come back TSS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kur Lives**

[It has been three days since Zak was Kur. The family has been busy since Leonidus has died. Doyle has been busy with something secret.

Zak Saturday woke up. His hair was very messy.]

ZS: Hi, Fisk.[a tired Zak said]

FS: {ZAK!}

ZS: Is uncle Doyle up.

FS: {No...}[Fisk said slowly]({}=Cryptid speech, []=what the characters are doing)

(Three hundred miles away)

DB: HEY, Cody.

CB: Dad, you shouldn't of come today...

[Doyle looks at his son in a funny way.]

CB: Chance is after Zak...

DB: WHAT!

(Saturdays HQ)

[Zak began to become bored. Suddenly, a powerfull bright yellow light came right at Zak]

ZS: Fisk...Kur's back...[Zak said slowly]

_**DON'T OWN TSS, JAY STEPHENS Does!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Surprise

Zak: How did the powers come back...

Mysterious Person: I made you Kur again...Brother.

Zak: Who are you?

Mysterious person: Your sister, and I have come to get you.

Zak: Hold on, I don't have a sister.

[Fisk came in]

Fisk: GGRRRAAWWR {WHO ARE YOU?}![fisk said in his language]

[Drew and Doc come into the room]

Drew: What's going on? [Drew asks Zak]

Zak: This girl is saying she's my sister...

Doc: Chance...

Chance: Yes.

Drew: I thought you died...

Zak: Mom, what's going on?

Drew: She's your sister, older sister...

Doc: We thought she died...

Zak: How is she my sister?

Drew: When you two were born, Chance died...

Chance: Or so you thought.

[Doc looked at Chance in a funny way]

(Five miles away)

Doyle: Hold on tight, Cody.

Cody: I'm holding, I'M HOLDINAAAA! You fly more crazy than Draco.

Doyle and Cody: Woo-hoo

(HQ)

Doc: we'll have to tell the other secret scientists...

Drew: No, Doc what if she's a reincarnation

[Chance looks at Zak and uses her Tiamat powers

Doc and Drew look at their two young teenage kids, Zak's and Chance's eyes were glowing. Chance's red, Zak's yellow. Fisk is outside.]

(Two miles away)

Cody: Jake is stuck in a prison ... Darwin is in Mexico ... and Draco has been captured...

Doyle: Aw, man. If Van Rook was alive, he would kill me.


	5. Secrets, dreams and strangness

'Into the unknown'

Doyle was talking to his son. The Saturdays decided to take a break from everything that was going on. Doc and Drew found Chance's file and disappointed that there wasn't much on her. The only thing on the file was that she was different from other people. The file said very simple things:

Name: Chance

Age: 13

Height: UK(1)

Bio: She was born and raised by two different people. She won a metal for a Weird World model. Not much is known.

"Hey, Doyle," Doc said.

"What is it professor?"

"Look." Doc said, "They don't have a picture anywhere of her."

Doyle looked at a sleepwalking Cody. Cody has been sleepwalking every night.

"DOYLE!"

"I'm listening, I'm listening."

"The file that was on the computer doesn't have that much info on her." Doc said

"I can see that professor." Doyle said.

(two hours before midnight)

"ZAK, it's time for bed." Drew yelled.

"Ok, mom," Zak said sleepily.

"Wadi's and Ulraj are coming over in two days."

'YES!' Zak thought excitedly, not knowing that his sister heard his thought. Zak went to bed.

(Midnight)

Zak came into the room that his sister was sleeping. He had a nightmare. Even though Zak was thirteen, he still had nightmares.

Chance was silently looking at something while listening to a song.

"Hey, little bro," Chance said.

"How did you know that I was in here?" Zak asked cocking his head slightly sideways.

"I can tell" Chance said.

"So, how did you know about us?"

"It is something I will know and you will not."

"Wha?" Zak asked cocking his head sideways once again.

"Will you just go to bed?"

"But…"

"You are just like Jake."

"Who's Jake?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

The two went to bed.

**Zak's dream:**

_Zak was in a land of myth's, legends and pyramids. He went up to one pyramid in particular. Zak walked and walked in the halls, looking for something. When he found the thing, it was a mirror of darkness. Zak looked closer and close…and closer till he saw his world in ruins. The nagas were watching there leader, a boy that looked like Zak. but more darker. A boy attacked dark-Zak, then two more attacked. Suddenly, a dark form attacked the three. They were knocked unconscious. Then, out of the darkness, thunder hit Dark-Zak and his family came._

"_Is this what you want happen?" An old wise man asked as he walked by Zak._

"_No." Zak said._

"_Then trust your powers and never use anger," the old wise man said._

"_How?" Zak asked._

"_Find your soullll…your true nature…" the old man said as he vanished._

**Chance's dream:**

_Chance was having a dream about something that happened when she was five. Toddler Chance had just turned five. Chance, Doyle, Jake, Cody, Darwin, and Draco were all at a park. Doyle decided to take a picture. Right when he took the picture, many funny things were going on (2)._

**A/N: I NEED SOME IDEAS! And I don't own TSS, even though it'd be good to own Cartoon network. LONG LIVE THE SECRET SATURDAYS! PLEASE R&R! AND THANK YOU 4 The reviews and sorry that the other chaps were short…**

**(1) The height Zak is.**

**(2) Will be revealed in later chaps. **


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast and lunch

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

'_Break and lunch'_

Zak woke up. He decided to get something to eat. So, he went into the kitchen and noticed that the food was already there. His parents and uncle came into the room.

"Mornin' miniman," Doyle said with a yawn.

"Hi uncle Doyle," Zak sleepily said.

"Zak, did you make breakfast?" Drew asked.

"No…" Zak said slowly.

Chance came out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on.

"Hey, Chancers." Doyle said.

"Uncle…Doyle." Chance said.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About the boys, I'm guessin'."

"Just come."

Doyle went into the room that Chance slept in.

"I made the breakfast."

"So…"

"That is what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh." Doyle said.

The two came into the dining room. After breakfast, the Saturdays fed Komodo and Zon. Chance pulled out a bucket of fish and fed it to Zon.

"Awe, I wanted to feed Zon." Zak grumbled.

"Zak, maybe you should feed Kom-." Drew said right when Chance pulled out a dear leg.

Zak grumbled once more. Fisk was also fed.

"Don't worry Zakman." Doyle said.

The Saturdays decided to have lunch.

"So, what did you make for lunch sis?"

"Hamburgers, cheeseburgers, Mac n' cheese, salad, and green and regular beans."

After lunch, Drew had a talk with the two.

"Mom, why do I have to be the younger one?" Zak asked. Chance simply stayed silent.

"Zak, she was born before you." Drew said explaining.

After the little talk, Chance went into her room and contacted Them.

"Have you found Kur?"

"Yes, the first thing is done,"

"Good."

**A/N: Who are they? The Nagas? The Government? Or something or someone beyond evil? R&R PLEASE! ! !**


	7. Chapter 7: The beach and a memory

**Seventh chapter, R&R PLEASE!**

'The beach'

After breakfast and lunch, the Saturdays decided to go to the ocean and take a little vacation. Zak was in his swimming suit, Doyle was in swimming trunks and Chance was in a bikini suit.

"Zak," Drew said, "be careful ."

"I am, mom." Zak said in a very annoyed sort of way that made Doyle, Cody and Chance snicker. "Hey!"

"Hays' for horses." Cody said in a funky sort of way that made Doyle and Chance laugh.

Zak grumbled in an even funnier sort of way. The family found out from Chance that her friends were captured, and are being held prisoners in three different locations around the world. She already knows one place and told them.

Jake, he is being held prisoner in Weird World. Chance and Jake fell in love when they were three years old. They have been in weird places but thats the only thing Chance will tell them.

"So, how long have you two known?" Zak asked.

"I told you, ten, almost eleven years," Chance said. Doyle snickered as he remembered that time.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A younger Chance and Cody were fighting over a small bear. Cody used his powers of Merlin to pull the toy away from Chance, but Chance pulled harder and began to use her Tiamat powers to make him cry._

_"WI WANT WA WEAR! !" Cody shrieked at Chance._

_"It's my birthday present from Jake. So it's technically mine." Chance said. "So, hands off MY bear."_

_"NOOO!" Cody screamed._

_"Chance, wow wabout wou wet wim wavve wit." Jake said from his small baby-sized bed._

_"Ok, but can I sleep with you?"_

_"Wure."_

_"Thank you, Jake."_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Doyle snickered then sighed knowing that they had to save Jake, Draco as well as Darwin.

"Well, here comes more hard stuff." Doyle thought.

Cody was busy doing something he only does when Darwin and Jake, as well as Draco, are in danger of being hurt or worse, thinking.

**PLEASE R&R**

**A/N: I NEED CHAPTER IDEAS! ! ! PLEASE! !**


	8. Boys, Oh Boys

**The Five**

**Chapter 8**

**Boys oh boys**

Darwin's pov

Hi, I'm Darwin. I'm Arthur Beeman's 'secret' son. He didn't want me 'cause of my powers. I'm the reincarnation of the Mayan Cryptid Quetzalcoatl, a serpent god, one of the Five. My power is to shape shift and control the Elements, like that one show 'Avatar the last air bender.

Chance is a mercenary, that I've known for a while. She is also an inventor of a Weird world model. She even tried to kill me and the others. I'm not the only reincarnation out there. There are at least between six and eight of us.

Cody pov

HI! ! ! I'M THE REINCARNATION OF MERLIN! EVERY ONE CALLS ME CRAZY, ESPECIALLY JAKE.

"CHANCE, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE LETTERS!"

"That's because your holding the caps lock, and be careful with my computer," Chance said.

Why me. Why, why, why, why, WHY.

"CHANCE, THE COMPUTER TALKER ISN'T WORKING!"

"Then, get off."

I'm Doyle's son. Names Cody. I'm magic

Jake's pov

Chance, Chance, Chance, I love you.

Why am I thinking again? Hmmm. . . Well, name's Jake. My powers are the weather and shape shifting. I'm the reincarnation of Ahuizotl, I think, still need to read the Book. . . Well, need to help Chance with stopping the boys from getting the cookies, maybe sneak one or so. . .

Dracos pov

I'm not saying anything. I'm a Dragon, there.

A/N: NEED IDEAS, R&R


	9. Saving the boys

Season 3 stories

Chapter 9

Finding the boys

"So, do you remember where they are?" Zak asked Chance for the million time.

"Yeah, Darwin's stuck in Mexico, in a pyramid, Jake's in Alcatraz, Draco's in Weird world, and Cody's in..."

Wadi came up to Zak,"Did you find out anything?"

Ulraj was there as well. It has been a week and during the week, Cody was kidnapped, or Merlin napped, by a mysterious assailant. Chance was getting hints from an unknown place.

"If you need help, I can help you." Ulraj said in a gentleman like way.

"Found out anything," Doyle said.

"Yeah, Chance told us that Darwin's in Mexico, in a pyramid, Jake's in Alcatraz, Draco's in Weird world, and Cody's in. .where's Cody?"

"In Las Angelos..."

"Oh..."

Just then, Doc and Drew came into the room.

"Did you find out?" Drew was asking, hoping that none of the boys that Chance talked about weren't hurt.

"Drew, maybe we should talk about this on the air ship..."

Two hours and tons of finding, talking and fighting later...

"LA, lost city of angles." Drew said. "We better hurry."

"CODY!" Chance screamed as she noticed the crazy haired boy on the ground in an abandoned alleyway.

"He took me..."

"Better get going." Doc said.

Wadi and Ulraj were on the airship, waiting for the rest. Wadi fell asleep while waiting.

"Doctor Saturday," Ulraj said slowly as the weather began to change.

"Better get Jake and fast." Chance said, knowing what happens when his powers destroy everything.

An hour and a half later of flying and stomach pains from Cody...

"There he is...on Floor six, column six, row six, or six six six...name of The Below One."

After the Saturdays found and Chance healed Jake from the cell block, the waves were higher then usual. The rocks were going up, becoming mountains.

"Now, we should hurry..." Chance said as the winds began to blow hard.

Three more hours of flying against the wind and dealing with a sky sick Cody later...

Flames were spotted at the top of the pyriamad. Darwin, weak and ijured, was over using his powers and the mirror to the anti world was in the process of being resurrected again. Chance and Jake ran at Darwin, snapping him out of his Quetzalcoatl faze.

"CHANCE, JAKE, HE'S BACK! !" Darwin sputtered and yelled.

"I know, he took me and Cody. . ."

As soon as Zak got to them, he fainted.

"Now, we should get Draco. . ." Chance and Jake said at the same exact time. Chance smacked Jake.

"Why are you copying me?" Chance said.

"Uhhh. . ." Jake said, "I think we should get back. . ."

They picked up Zak and took him to the airship.

Unknown amount of time later. . . .

"We're here," Drew said, remembering the bad times she had at the dead nightmare factory.

They found Draco and flew home.

Elsewhere. . .

"Argost, I found the boy." A young boy said.

"Perfect. . . ." he said. "They are going to have fun with my son. MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: How was this crazy chapter, need ideas! ! !


	10. Forgotten by all but one

Season 3 stories

Chapter 10

Forgotten by all but one

Chance knew what she had to do, she had to make her family forget about her and that includes friends. Chance went into the kitchen and turned on her powers onto full blast, making Zak, Fisk, Wadi, Ulraj, Komodo and most of the others but one.

The one that was left with the memory of Chance was a dog named TJ.

Don't be fooled, TJ is a person that's the reincarnation of Anubis.

Anubis isn't the only name for the Egyptian god. It used to be something unknown to all.

Feel sorry for him since his mom and dad died in the Weird World raid for the Kur stone.

Both of them knew that there are many worlds besides the Saturdays world. They had been to Ben Tennyson's world, Rex's world and others including The Young Justice.

The end of a short Chapter

Generator Rex, Young Justice or Ben 10 cross over?


	11. Season 2

"Again, why am I the story teller?" Cody asked annoyed.

"Because your the reincarnation of Merlin." Chance said.

"Chance, can I say what this story's about?" Darwin asked.

"Hey, I'm the new Own Character!" a mysterious girl said. She was a girl with the name of Faith.

"Well, it is her story. . ." Jake said.

"Ok, you can, Faith(1)."

"My name means 'A cushion'," Cody said randomly.

"Ok, this is what this stories 'bout:

'Chance Saturday made her family forget about her. Soon, a girl with the name of Faith is found. She and the Saturdays have to stop Five world from fighting. They meet many people, some with the names of Ben, Flash Kid and Rex. Along the way, Zak would have to make a choice, a choice that could destroy everyone.'"

"Write back what you feel!"


	12. Chapter 12

'The Foster lake curse'

A secret Saturdays Crossover

Faith was playing a game with her annoying friend Cate.

Faith, teasingly, said "I hope Fosty doesn't eat you." Oh, how wrong she was.

Two hours later, they were at Foster lake. 'They' were Faith, and Cate as well as their dads.

Cate asked, " Dad, can we go swimming?"

"No," He replied ruffly.

"Please," Cate asked in a pleading tone.

"No."

"PLEASE! ? ! ?" Cate pleaded and screamed.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. But, don't go into the deep end, and don't forget about the leeches." He warned.

"And, don't forget about Fosty," Faith teasingly said.

Faith fell asleep for two whole hours. Then she woke up and heard sirens. She then opened her eyes and saw some men right next to four ambulances. Suddenly, ten police came.

Faith ran over to her dad and asked, "Where's Cate?"

"She was attacked by a crocodillian." Her dad said, strangely.

Faith ran to the policemen and asked, "Where's Cate and Bob Kien?"

"The girl was attacked by a crocodile." one of the policemen said.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"Follow me," a policeman said, "What is your name?"

"Faith Avec la force. (French word: with strength)

The policeman whispered, "I'm not really a policeman. I'm really Soyer. I can shapeshift into anything I want to. I am also a prophecy writer. The prophecy that I wrote was: The sea monsters will fight, and one monster and one person will stop the monsters."

"Are you Soyer the dog or a policeman?"

"Soyer the dog. I can shapeshift into anyone or anything. My favorite is a cat."

"I thought dogs hated cats."

"They don't hate eachother, dogs love cats and cats love dogs."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"Your a magician."

"Huh? A magician?"

"Yeah. You will learn about being a magician at one point."

After the talk with Soyer the Dog or cop, Faith went to see Cate. When she saw Cate, she almost screamed. Cate had serpentine bit marks all over her legs.

"Faith, I was attacked by a crocodile."

"I'll find your attacker," Faith said. (Faith is a girl)

Nessie was gathering the plesiosaurs of the past, present and future. Ogopogo was gathering the serpents of the past, present and future. Nessie roared, the plesiosaurs roared, and the war began. Nessie lunged at Ogopogo. He dodged her attack. He hit her with his horn.

And that was just the beginning.

Faith decided to walk around the lake. Twenty minutes later, she heard a clicking noise. Something was following her. She walked more quickly, but the noise grew louder. She ran for about two minutes and then she tripped over a tree root. When she fell, she had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and saw a creature that looked strangely like a plesiosaur, but the size of a small dog.

Faith whispered, "Am I asleep?"

The plesiosaur said, "Hi."

Faith jumped.

"You can talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, all of my relatives can talk."

"Whats your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"Oh."

"Whats your name?"

"Faith."

"Faith, I have been trying to find you for a while. Ever since my friend, Soyer, told me that he finished his prophecy about us plesiosaurs. He said that me and you have to stop a war. He also told me that when I find you, a path would open. He said that the path will be black."

"I think I know a good name for you."

"What?"

"Fosty."

"That is my real name."

"Oh. I think we should go now."

They found the right path.

Faith and Fosty were walking for several hours. Finally they made it.

Fosty made a few clicking noises and the war was over.

End of chapter one

R&R


	13. Into the Unknown

"Dad, I found and brought the second to last Faith to her world an hour ago." A boy said. His name was TJ and he could control time. TJ had black hair and wore a lab coat, like his dad Paradox. Also he had black hair and light skin.

"Good job son. But, while you were finding that Faith, I found the last Faith." Paradox said. "She's in a Galaxy far away, way too far for my powers."

"So, how are-" TJ said before his powers activated. "Hold on. My powers are telling me . . . you sent Benjamin and Gwendolyn Tennyson and they're friend Kevin Levin."

"In a minute, son." Paradox said. "You are going to take Benjamin and his little crew to planet earth."

/ Twenty minutes later, Ben's world/

Ben and his Gang were fighting the Swarm.

"I THOUGHT the Swarm was gone!" Gwen yelled.

"They were." Ben said in his Humungousaur form. "ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Ben yelled as he became the ultimate form of Humungousaur.

"We come for the boy." The Swarm said.

"If its Ben you want, you'll have to go through me!" Kevin yelled as he hit the Swarm.

Suddenly, Time froze. Kevin, Ben and Gwen were able to move.

TJ and Paradox appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Professor Paradox." Gwen said. Ben and Kevin were in there normal forms.

"Who's the kid?" Kevin asked.

"TJ is my son." Paradox said.

"So, why are you here Paradox? New mission?" Ben asked.

"Yes Benjamin." Paradox said. "I'll let my son explain."

"I'll tell you all in Kevin's ship." TJ said as he caused the three and himself to be in Kevin's ship in a different Galaxy.

"So, what's the new 'special' mission? Destroying bad guys? Blowing stuff up?" Kevin asked.

"The three of you are going to planet earth-" TJ said before he was rudely interrupted by Ben.

"I thought our world was planet earth." Ben said.

"False Ben," TJ said. "You need to be caught up in class." Kevin snickered at the 'little kid's' remark.

"Just tell the stupid mission." Kevin said.

"KEV!" Gwen yelled.

"Hey, I just want to know this stupid mission." Kevin said in a grumpy way.

/Four minutes later/

After Kevin and Gwen were done arguing in a slightly childish manner, TJ explained what was going on. TJ explained that the three had to find a girl with the name of Faith.

"How old is she?" Ben asked, slightly excited.

"Thirteen."

"Oh," Ben said.

"So, were do we land?" Kevin asked.

"Memphis, Tennessee."

/A few hours later. /

/Memphis, Tennessee 2:12/

Faith was sitting down. A man named Paradox, who taught her to use her powers, told her to wait there. She met his son TJ before.

When Faith was little, she found that she was, in fact, a powerful magician type, or a sorceress. One time, when she was mad, she made a pack of vicious, man-eating wolves appear out of nowhere. She was four years old at the time. When Paradox saw one of her incidents, he knew he had to help her. So, in his spare time, he helped her. After a few years, Nine year old Faith found a staff while in mountain lion form.

The staff looked like a Chinese dragon, from the top of the head to the tip of the dragon's tail. The dragon also had a crystal in his mouth. The color depended on how Faith felt. When she was mad, it would be black or red. When she was calm and happy, it would be white or yellow. Right now it was golden yellow, which is for adventure.

/Kevin's ship 2:20/

/Landing/

"Land right there," TJ said, pointing at the grass. The grass was a football field and a half feet long.

"Ok," Kevin said. Slowly, Kevin landed the ship.

After the ship landed, a girl stepped out from a group of trees.

"Hi Faith," TJ said.

"TJ!" Faith yelled as she ran to hug him. Ben snickered. Kevin laughed. Gwen scowled and hit Ben and Kevin.

"OW!" Ben and Kevin yelled.

"What did you do that for?" Kevin asked.

"Because, you're not supposed to laugh, or snicker, at two people hugging," Gwen said.

After Faith and TJ were done hugging, the gang decided to go. Around TJ's eyes, the three noticed, were turning purple-ish blue.

"Hey, kid, your eyelids are turning purple," Kevin said.

"It happens when I don't use my **YAWN** powers."

"So, there are side effects to time?" Ben asked.

"Ye**YAWN**ah." TJ said as he caused them to be in a different system.

(R&R)


	14. Chance returns and Moon of The Wolf

Night of the Hunter part one

Zak was having another Kur nightmare. He had been having the dreams for five weeks and they weren't getting any better. Draco tried and tried to help, but all the things that were tried didn't help. Draco gave up and simply stayed in his own dream world.

"You should tell Cody," Draco had said, "but he'll mix the potions up, as usual. And right now he's working on something to make him stop snoring."

Chance's Weird World mansion # 1/8

"You better *slurp* find Kur, he is next on my meal," A man said. ("Whoever guesses this person can tell TSS fan13 what to write next," TJ said. "I'll be saying things in this, a lot.")

"I will," Chance said.

Dr. Cheechoo's HQ

"I feel something going on in the force of Good and Evil, Light and Dark," Dylan said.

"I can feel it, too. And I think it has something to do with Chance," Daylon said.

"Maybe I should tell the other secret Scientists. Beeman called on a meeting in two days," Cheechoo said.

"Let me guess, he thinks Kur and the rest of us are going to destroy the world?" Dylan asked.

"Or does he think Aliens are going to destroy the world?" Daylon asked.

"Both, I'm guessing," Cheechoo said.

Two days later, Saturdays HQ

"There have been reports of dead animals all over the world. Most of the animals have been found along the Pacific coast."

"See, it's either Kur or aliens," Beeman said.

"It can't be Zak, he's been with us," Doc and Doyle said.

"And Zak's also not a killer," Doyle said. Cody was invisible and heard everything. He went to tell the others.

"…and Beeman thinks that it was Zak or aliens that did it." Cody said. They planned it out with their new, very old looking babysitter, whose name is Canech. The teens and the babysitter were talking about what to do when there was suddenly an explosion. It caused the babysitters 'hair' to fall off revealing it was…

"…Chance?"

_**October 30, 2011**_

**Evening**

Chance and Jake were in Jake's room. They were talking about Chance's 'little problem.'

"What if I injure someone? Or if I kill someone?" Chance asked.

"You won't. We'll go over to that one fortune teller. The Docman said that we're going to trick or treat in Florida. The best part is that there's a fortune teller. He, or she, might know what to do," Jake said.

"Let's hope," Chance said quietly.

_**Halloween**_

**1:15**

Everyone in the Saturday's household had different costumes. Chance has a werewolf costume. Zak has a chupacabra costume. Draco has a Godzilla costume and machine suit. Cody has a magician costume. Darwin has a dragon costume. Jake has a lightning bolt costume.

"I am excited! Tons of magic on this night! Candy! And ghosts and werewolves!" Cody yelled excitedly.

"Is it a full moon?" Chance asked her parents.

"No," Doc answered.

"Good," Jake muttered under his breath.

Five hours later

"Mm. This is good. Who taught you how to cook, Chance, honey?" Drew said.

"Van Rook," Chance said as a tear began to form, "When he first taught me, I learned quickly. He taught me how to make some German, or French, food. I remember that it exploded right by Cody and Darwin; Darwin was able to keep the exploded food away from himself, but Cody got the full blast of the food."

"Maybe THAT'S why my son's a goofy kid." Doyle said.

7:35

"Trick or treat," Zak, Cody, Draco, and Darwin said.

On another part of the town

"That's where the fortune teller lives." Jake said to Chance.

The two teens went into the fortune teller's house. The house looked like it was still in the medieval ages. There was a crystal ball, and the fortune teller. She looked like any other person in Florida.

"I have been expecting you two, Chance Saturday and Jacob Van Rook. Sit down." The Fortune Teller said. The teens sat down.

"I think my wolf part is going to come out soon. I need to know when and why." Chance said.

"I see something. It is neither good nor bad. There will be an eclipse tonight. I see who shall cause it. Stay away from your brother, for the ancient ones are mad. Two want the boy dead." The Fortune Teller said.

The two teens left.

"'Stay away from your brother, for the ancient ones are mad. Two want the boy dead'? Is it Zak or is it Dylan and Daylan?" Chance asked.

"Let's get back with everyone else." Jake said.

A few minutes later, the two teens were with everyone else.

"Where were you guys?" Doyle asked.

"Just going around town for a souvenir," Chance lied.

"We already have enough candy." Zak said. The group left.

10:30 P.M

McDonalds

The moon and the sun met. The eclipse has come. Chance began to change. Her costume began to rip. Her mouth slowly became a muzzle. Her hands slowly elongated. A tail slowly formed. Her ears became that of a wolf. Her 'curse' has hit her.

"Run," Jake said quietly.

"What's going on?" Doyle asked.

Chance attacked in her Amarok-like form.

"Uh…" Cody said as he fell asleep. Darwin caught Cody as he fell. Amarok/Chance attacked Zak. Doyle tried to fight, but was hit hard against the chest by Chance's claws. Doyle threw a few concussion grenades, but the grenades knocked Darwin and Jake out. People were running and screaming. Chance attacked Zak and Doyle, and they the wall hard. Once the two were knocked out, Chance picked up Zak in her canined muzzle and ran.

11:20

"I told you to run," Jake said as he woke up. "Now we need to stop those two before their on the News."

Once the boys and Doyle were all awake, except for poor Cody, who was snoring away, they decided to try to find the two before the other Saturdays came.

NOTE: I will have the next chapters out soon. I am busy reading the last Eragon book right now. Review please. Also I need ideas for girl characters.


	15. The Ancient

Zak awoke to find himself and werewolf/Chance near the sea. The solar eclipse was still happening.

"What are you, Chance?" Zak asked.

Chance growled. The sea began to churn. Zak was scared.

_**Near the ocean**_

"This isn't good. We need to stop whatever's happening." Jake said as the gang saw the waters come up.

"There could be a reasonable, possibility that this could be caused by the ancient spirits that lie within each of us. Or it could be—" Darwin said, sounding like his dad, Arthur Beeman.

"Shut up! We need to try to attack. It's the only way," Doyle said, as he leaned against a rock. "Powers or not, this can't be good. Also, why would this happen on Halloween of all nights."

In the background, a hunched down figure walked up to the group. "Is there any need for violence? The last time this happened, something good came of it. But that was more than five thousand years ago."


	16. Back in action

Flashback

A serpentine like creature rose up from the sea. Zak slowly walked back, but Chance growled at him in her creature form. The serpent looked like a python, but at a length of several hundred miles. The serpent lowered it's large head. An older teen stepped down. He had intense, blue hair, and large bat like wings.

He said one thing and one thing only,"I am one of the five."

Present day

Chance and Zak were fighting over who was better at using a new invention that Chance made.

(Sorry that I was gone...)


End file.
